ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion Guard (film)
The Lion Guard (also called The Lion Guard Movie) is an upcoming American computer-animated musical film directed and produced by Jon Favreau, written by Jeff Nathanson, and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a photorealistic computer animated remake of Disney's traditionally animated 2016 animated series of the same name and a sequel to the . The film stars Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Chris Hemsworth, Tessa Thompson, Vin Diesel, Bradley Cooper, Donald Glover, Seth Rogen, Billy Eichner, Pom Klementieff, Chiwetel Efiojor, Zendaya, Beyonce-Knowles Carter, Laura Harrier, Keke Palmer, John Kani, John Oliver, Gary Anthony Williams, and Dave Bautista. Cast * Chris Pratt as Kion An African lion, who is Simba and Nala's second-born son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard, as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. At the end of the battle for the Pride Lands, Kion gets a scar across his left eye due to Ushari donning him. ** Ashton Tyler as young Kion * Zoe Saldana as Fuli A sassy cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, Kion's friend and second-in-command. ** Diamond White as young Fuli. White reprises her role from the television series of the same name. * Chris Hemsworth as Bunga A dimwitted honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. Bunga's fearless and hot-headed nature is grounded in reality, as real honey badgers are aggressive and fearless. * Tessa Thompson as Anga A martial eagle, who is a friend of Beshte, and the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard. * Vin Diesel as Beshte A hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Bradley Cooper as Ono A cattle egret, who is the smartest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. ** Atticus Shaffer as young Ono. Shaffer reprises his role from the television series of the same name. * Donald Glover as Simba A lion, son of Mufasa and Sarabi, who is Nala's husband, and Kion and Kiara's father. * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa A naïve, but hearten common warthog, who is Timon's symbiotic partner, one of Simba's adoptive parents and Bunga's adoptive uncles. * Billy Eichner as: ** Timon A comedic meerkat, who is Pumbaa's best friend, one of Simba's adoptive parents and Bunga's adoptive uncles. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. ** Chungu An unintelligent hyena living in the Outlands, who is one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Pom Klementieff as Makini A curious mandrill, who is Rafiki's apprentice. * Chiwetel Efiojor as Scar Mufasa's treacherous younger brother, Simba's uncle, and Kiara and Kion's granduncle, who overtaken the throne and seeked to take the mantle of king after his brother's death, and appears as a fiery spirit in the Outlands' volcano. * Zendaya as Kiara A lioness, Kion's older sister, and the daughter of Simba and Nala, who grows up to become the future Queen of the Pride Lands. ** Eden Riegel as young Kiara. Riegel reprises her role from the television series of the same name. * Beyoncé Knowles-Carter as Nala A lioness, who is Simba's mate, the Queen of the Pride Lands, and Kiara and Kion's mother. * Darius McCrary as Janja A cunning, arrogant and vicious, later a kind hearted and loyal hyena, who is the leader of his clan. * Jordan Peele as Cheezi A excitable hyena living in the Outlands, who is the other of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Jeffrey Tambor as Hadithi A legendary African hawk-eagle, who faked having invented the Hadithi Spin. * Karen Gillan as Jasiri A spunky, yet friendly teenage hyena living in the Outlands, who is the leader of her clan and the Outlanders. Unlike Janja, Jasiri respects the Circle of Life and her clan scavenges for leftovers. * Dwayne Johnson as Shujaa A massively strong mountain gorilla warrior, who refers to himself in the third person. * Queen Latifah as Ma Tembo An African bush elephant, who is the leader of the herd in Kilio Valley. * John Kani as Rafiki A wise mandrill, who is the shaman of the lion king to present newborn cubs of the king and queen to the animals of the Pride Lands. * John Oliver as Zazu A Tanzanian red-billed hornbill, who serves as the lion king's majordomo. * Idris Elba as Bupu A stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of his herd, and values respective politely behavior. * Chadwick Boseman as Makuu A Nile crocodile, who is the leader of his float. * Jada Pinkett Smith as Rani A slender lioness, who is the leader of the Night Pride. * Hugh Jackman as Makucha A cunning and powerful cream-colored male leopard from the Back Lands, who sneakily follows the Lion Guard for the Tree of Life so that he can feast on rare animals that get healed there. * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa Simba's father, Scar's older brother, Kiara and Kion's grandfather, and the former king of the Pride Lands. * Dave Bautista as Pua An elderly Nile crocodile, who originally led the crocodile float, until he is defeated by Makuu in a "mashindano" battle for the position of alpha male. Upon defeat, Pua is banished from the float. * Laura Harrier as Tiifu A lioness friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat more sensible than her constant companion Zuri. * Keke Palmer as Zuri A lioness friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who hates getting dirty, and is somewhat vain. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Live-action films Category:Sequels